Total Drama REUNION!
by DelanyStyle
Summary: Click inside for summary and more than I can mention in this short paragraph.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: There was a problem with team naming so Alejandro's team might have one less. OH WELL ****.I might've made another mistake while putting them into teams, so please point it out to me. :D**

_**SUMMARY: Gueeeeeesss whaaaaaat! Chris McLean has decided to call his returning cast back to Camp Wawanakwa for another shot at the million! But, what's this? It's not one million anymore, it's 2 million! He's bringing back the whole cast and hosting a 4**__**th**__** season called Total Drama Reunion! Old rivalries will spark new friendships made and maybe even...romance? No. This is too important for love.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or settings or anything, and I would dearly appreciate if you didn't sue. **

**P.S I don't own anything. **

**P.P.S I still don't own anything.**

Ah, Camp Wawanakwa. The home of five star cabins, porcelain toilets and the finest gourmet made by award winning chefs.

**HA!**

That's a good one, Chris. Of course, we all know what Camp Wawanakwa is really like! Disgusting, backed up toilets, unidentifiable slop made from Chef Hatchet himself, and lumpy, cockroach filled beds. Only the worst for our campers, eh? Last time on Total Drama World Tour, Alejandro and Heather had made it to the final two, only for Heather to win, and to have the money dumped down a volcano along with the newly feral-ized Ezekiel. I thought the whole crew was gonna die after being pelted with flaming rocks and lava, but, miraculously, they all managed to escape with their lives. Go figures! Now we're back at Camp Wawanakwa, and the 2 million dollar case, for our fourth season of Total Drama, entitled Total. Drama. REUNION!

_Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine,_

_You guys are on my mind,_

_You asked me what I wanted to be,_

_Now I think the answer is plain to see,_

_I wanna be famous!_

_I wanna live close to the sun, _

_So pack your bags 'cause I've already won,_

_Everything to do, nothing in my way,_

_I'll get there one day,_

'_Cause I wanna be famous!_

_Na na na na na na ,na na na, na na na na na na!_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

"Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa once again, campers!" Chris sounded sickeningly cheery as usual," Let's meet our returning campers shall we? Geoff!"

The blonde male waved.

"Bridgette!"

As she was greeting everyone, Geoff grabbed her and they began to...yes.

"Duncan!"

He looked up from marring a tree with a pocket knife.

"Gwen!"

She smiled as everyone looked at her.

"Noah!"

His head was in a book...as usual.

"Katie and Sadie!"

They were a little ways off, squealing at each other.

"Sierra!"

She had poor Cody in a death grip.

"Cody!

Well...yes.

"D.J!"

He looked up from where he had a new bunny cradled in his arms, but as soon as he looked up, it hopped from his hands and slipped off the Dock of Shame into the frigid Canadian waters. This was followed by a fervent scream of "NOOOOOOOOOO!" from D.J.

"Lindsay!"

She was looking into a mirror, admiring her blonde hair.

"Tyler!"

He was lugging a set of pink suitcases, which obviously belong to Lindsay. As he reached her side, the beautiful yet dim-witter girl screeched," Thank you, Taylor!" Whatever happened to remembering Tyler just before she got booted off?

"Owen!"

He ran up to Noah, who still had his face buried in his book, but shocked the small boy as he gave him a huge bear hug.

"LeShawna!"

She walked onto the dock of shame and put her bags down to greet everyone.

"Harold!"

The red-haired nerd smiled when he caught sight of LeShawna, and she smiled back.

"Justin!"

With a dazzling smirk, the tan boy ripped off his shirt, making almost all of the female contestants faint.

"Izzy!"

A yell came from far away, and grew closer as Izzy came swooping in on the wings of a giant eagle, basically putting the whole island in shadow. After a safe touchdown, Izzy called after the bird," Bye, Vernon! Ha-ha. I'm gonna miss that guy."

After shaking off some enitial shock, Chris continued, "Beth!"

She walked onto the Dock of Shame, and with a squeal of delight, Lindsay abandoned Tyler and ran over to her best friend.

"Trent!"

He walked onto the Dock of Shame with a smile at Gwen, who looked away. The corner of his lips turned down in a frown.

"Courtney!"

She stood with her arms crossed and a fixed glare, aimed at nobody in particular.

"Alejandro!"

He flashed a smart and attractive smile at everyone, and only gained several glares back. Anyone who wasn't glaring either had their back turned to him or was Courtney.

"And finally, Heather!"

She also had her arms crossed in a similar manner as Courtney, and when Alejandro looked at her she fixed him with a glare, ill-concealing her feelings for him.

"Looks like everyone's here!" Chris announced, walking up to the group," Now it's time to choose teams. Heather, Alejandro, since you came the closest to winning last time, you get to choose your teams. Good luck. You're gonna need it with the kind of choices you have." With that, Chris let them be for a while, as he went off to wherever Chrises go during the day.

Heather and Alejandro exchanged glances. Alejandro signalled for Heather to go first; she nodded.

"Trent," she spoke. The former C.I.T marched up behind Heather, with a glare still fixed upon her face.

"Courtney," Alejandro high-fived the boy as he walked to his side.

"D.J."

"Gwen."

It went on like this for a while, when eventually there was only Katie, Sadie, and Eva and Ezekiel remaining. Before Alejandro could open his mouth to choose, Heather spoke:

"Eva and Ezekiel." It was understandable that she chose both, as Katie would never part with Sadie and vice versa. With a groan, Alejandro realized that he had the two least experienced players. They were voted off first and second respectfully. Alejandro prayed to the dear lord that he could get through this season. Sighing, Alejandro motioned to Katie and Sadie, who, after several squealing episodes, arrived at his side. At the end, Heather's team consisted of Trent, D.J, Tyler, Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Izzy, Owen, Bridgette, Geoff and LeShawna. Alejandro's team consisted of Courtney, Gwen, Duncan, Katie, Sadie, Justin, Lindsay, Beth, Cody, Sierra and Harold.

ConfessionalCam (CC):

Courtney: Gwen and Duncan are going _down. _Gwen's lucky I'm not on her team, or she'd be voted off on the first challenge. I'm going to _win _and when I do, I'm definitely not going to share any prize money with those two traitors.

Owen: YEA! TOTAL DRAMA REUNION, PEOPLE! I got pretty close to winning on TDI, and I actually did win. But I threw it away for a chance at one mil. SO? I probably would've spent it on 30 pounds of cheese anyway.

Owen stopped to eat some cheese handed to him by an intern.

Duncan: I can't believe I signed myself up for this hellhole again. But the prize isn't one million anymore. It's 2 million. Now what self-respecting juvenile delinquent would pass up a chance at that?

Katie: Oh my gosh, Sadie! Can you believe we're getting a chance at 2 million?"

Sadie: Oh. My. Gosh, Katie! I thought we would never get a chance like this again! Remember that time when I got that award thingy?

Katie: Oh my gosh, totally! And you said you'd never get one again! And then-

They were cut off for taking too long.

Gwen: I'm actually glad I came back for another season. I mean, I can spend more time with Duncan.

She paused and blushed.

Harold: So I get another chance to show off my mad skills. On top of that, I get to woo LeShawna with my insane karate moves I learned in Martial Arts camp.

He breaks off and does a few karate chop moves, ultimately ending in him hitting himself in the kiwis.

Ezekiel: So after going completely feral on the last season, I went to a psychiatric ward, eh. They fixed me up pretty good. I'm just missing some hair—

He pauses to scratch his left ear with his leg.

Ezekiel: I'm not gonna be first to be voted off again, eh.

D.J: My momma packed me some of her love in a bottle—

He stopped and held up a vile of pink something-or-other marked _MOMMA'S LOVE_. In very fine print, you could barely see the words, _WARNING: Possibly fatal in large quantities._

D.J: You can do anything with Momma's love!

Heather: After getting so close—and actually winning—the money last time, I fully plan on getting it this time again. I don't know and don't care if Alejandro has feelings for me, even after I tricked him last time, because I'm willing to crush anyone to win this game, especially if it means 2 million at the end.

Alejandro: After what happened at the volcano, I've thrown away all emotions toward Heather. But I'm also going to try a new approach to winning this time.

Noah: As long as we don't have to do anything involving any physical exertion, I'm up for anything. Especially if it includes sitting down. Or better yet, _lying down._

Izzy: Oh yeah, Izzy's ready for the money this time. Izzy's gonna use her connections to win the case.

Suddenly, a rope dangled above her head. She grabbed onto it, and it pulled her out of the outdoor potty.

As if on signal, Chris appeared from seemingly nowhere.

"It's time to choose team names!" Chris said, overly ecstatic. An intern ran quickly into the shot, handing Chris three top hats," This hat has nouns," as he called them, he set them on the wooden log podium where the marshmellows were usually situated," This one has adjectives and this one has colours. Each team captain must choose one piece of paper from each hat. The adjective is the first part of your name, the noun is the second and the colour is your team colour.

"Should we really make it so _complicated_, Chris?" Courtney's voice seethed with hatred. She speared Gwen a vicious look before continuing," _Some_ people might get the instructions mixed up."Gwen simply flashed Courtney a trying-too-hard smile and looked away. Chris ignored Courtney's remark and moved away to make space for the two team captains.

Heather chose first, reaching deep into the first hat. Once claiming a piece of paper, she read it aloud to her team," Big." Her team stared at her, bewildered. A few people egged her on to draw again, but Chris intervened, saying you can only draw once. Shrugging, Heather plunged her hand into the second top hat," Losers? Are you kidding me? My team name is not gonna be Big Losers!" Heather was backed up by the members of her team in high pitched shouts.

"At least it's better than Big Winners?" Tyler offered. The whole team stared at him and went quiet.

"No changing." Chris shrugged plainly," Colour time!"

Glaring, Heather reached her hand into the final top hat," Black."

Suddenly, a snort came from Harold, who was on the opposing team," Black's supposed to mean death and sorrow," he cracked up with a huge snort. The Big Losers turned to him with icy glares, signalling him to shut up.

"You all know how much I love tension, but," Chris interjected," Alejandro, you're teams up!"

Gracefully, Alejandro stepped forward and plunged into the very depths of the top hat. Unfurling the piece of paper, he read aloud," Amazing."

Suddenly, a wail erupted from the Big Losers' area. It was Heather," So _they_ get amazing and _we_ get Big? Gee, that's so fair!"

Chris shrugged," I never said it would be fair."

Without more discussion, Alejandro dug into the second top hat. He unfolded the piece of paper and read aloud," Things."

"The Amazing Things." Trent put the two together," Not that bad. We could make it work."

Alejandro nodded and moved onto the third top hat, withdrawing yet another piece of paper. Without hesitation, he read," Pink."

Before anyone else could comment, Harold stepped in," Don't worry friends, Pink is supposed to mean love and," he looked at LeShawna," Beauty. Which I think is very fitting for our team members." He raised his eyebrows at her and she giggled.

"Okay if we're all done," Chris spoke up," I want you to head to your cabins and get a good night's rest," This earned a strange look from everyone, including Chef, but Chris continued," Because tomorrow is going to be Hell on earth." Everyone let out a huge,"aaaawwwwwww," thinking they'd finally gotten it easy with Chris. Psssssh. Yeah right.

So, we had our team naming ceremony today. Wasn't the best for the Big Losers, but it all worked out for the Amazing Things. So, next time on Total Drama Reunion, will the Big Losers live up to their namesake? Will the Amazing Things find a way to make things work? Will I ever get that swimming pool I ordered six months ago finished? Find out all these intense questions and more next time on

**TOTAL.**

**DRAMA.**

_**REUNION!**_

**A/N: So it wasn't all that drama filled, but what can I do? This is kind of like a prologue. :) Ugh. So how was it for my first TD fanfic? I'm definitely continuing this one, although I have ABSOLUTELY NO plot. But that's okay, because it's me. 7 pages on Words :o Be proud**

_**I gotta jar of dirt,**_

_**I gotta jar of dirt,**_

_**I gotta jar of dirt,**_

_**And guess what's inside it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I took this chapter down a couple times to edit it a lot, so if it dosen't make sense in some parts please tell me.**

**So I got good reviews last time. I LOVE YOU PEOPLE- *cough* Cheers. Oh, and, I don't really know how often I'll be posting. It depends on how busy I am with school and such. Any mistakes must be pointed out to me. I noticed there was a mistake with the team naming. TRENT IS ON HEATHER'S TEAM. Sorry 'bout that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**P.S I will probably NEVER own anything. Which SUCKS.**

_Last time on Total Drama Reunion, the players were divided into two teams after arriving. Team Big Losers and Team Amazing Things. Let's see how today goes!_

Ah, morning. Don't you just love them? The wee birdies chirping at morning, serenading you awake as you stretch and begin your day.

Sadly, that doesn't happen in Camp Wawanakwa. We get the old crappy mornings where you can barely scrape the sleep-crud from your eyes; you're sore everywhere and you're pissed because you didn't get enough sleep. Unfortunately, I don't really care. 'S your problem.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

To everyone's dismay, Chris' voice pierced the still morning air announcing that the time to rise from the dead(1) was nigh.

The boy's side of the Big Losers' cabin was beginning to stir to semi-life. Some idiot had given Owen the top bunk, and Noah was sleeping just below. As soon as Owen stirred, the top bunk broke off, smashing Noah further into the bottom bunk. Apparently not noticing that he'd just fallen practically from the sky, Owen got up, scratched his butt and gave his morning belch before heading into the bathroom. Geoff was snoring loudly on the bottom bunk, but as soon as he heard the announcement from Chris, he tumbled off the bed with a crack emanating from somewhere near his facial region. Trent had the top to Geoff's bottom bunk, and when he heard the crack, he shot up from his dead sleep and screamed," NOT THE FACE!" When he realized he actually _wasn't_ being chased by a mob of angry vampire zombies. That was a relief.

Most of the girls' side had already gotten up. Beth was standing up outside the cabin, stretching and rubbing her eyes. Lindsay was applying some sort of foundation to her already perfect face. It wasn't long until all of the campers were (remotely) awake and complaining.

"GOSH, Chris couldn't leave us for 5 more minutes? Just, GOSH!" Harold complained, stumbling from the cabin, and seemingly tripping on air as he made it outside.

Somehow, Sierra had gotten hold of Cody—who was still asleep—and had dragged him by the face to outdoors. She was the only one who seemed...not dead. She was chattering nonstop to the sleeping Cody," We're going to have sooo many children, and then we're going to get a mansion and—" She was cut off as Chris' voice rang into the ears' of the campers.

"Gooooood morning campers! It's time for our first challenge! Meet me at the beach after breakfast—which by the way is a scrumptious form of something that is hopefully edible!" With several groans of displeasure, the campers shoved off towards the Mess Hall.

Once there, the first one in line—which was coincidentally Owen—began to wait in line for breakfast. With an evil smirk, Chef spooned something similar to glue into Owens' bowl.

"Alright! Yogurt!" Owen yelled before shovelling a huge spoonful into his mouth.

"Uh...Owen?"

"Yeah, Trent?"

"Does yogurt usually move like that...?" Sure enough, the...ahem...yogurt...was attempting to climb out of bowl.

"Bad yogurt!" Owen took up his spook and smacked it. The yogurt let out a hiss before sinking back into the bowl. Owen happily continued to eat.

Eventually, everyone was seated at their respective team tables, either trying to tame their breakfast or just not eating it. Gwen and Duncan sat together at the Amazing Things' table; their heads were close together and they were laughing and giggling. Courtney shot them her best death glare, but they apparently took no notice.

**C.C:**

Courtney: I'm not thrilled to be on the same team as the boyfriend kisser and the soon to be dead man, but that's okay, because I can get them voted off. All I have to do is throw a challenge.

Courtney turned back to her yogurt, which had gotten as far as out of the bowl, but she slapped it with the spoon and it gave a bark and shifted back into the bowl.

At the Big Losers' table, Trent was struggling to get his yogurt to co-operate with him at just be eaten, when he looked up and saw Duncan and Gwen whispering and giggling with each other. He remembered last time when he went slightly crazy with his love for Gwen and began throwing challenges for her. He got booted off for that, but as far as he knew, Gwen and he were still friends.

**C.C:**

Trent: I'm not jealous of Duncan, okay? I know you're thinking it. He's lucky he gets a girl as smart, pretty, talented, amazing—

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Trent looked back at his yogurt which had begun an ascent up his chest.

**C.C**

Trent: Funny, kind, friendly—

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

"Hey, has anyone seen Noah?" LeShawna suddenly said,"I just realized that he's not here." The whole team looked up. Just then, Owens' eyes grew wide a fraction. The whole team noticed and turned to him. He gave them a shy smile.

"I'llberightback," Owen jumped from the table and grabbed the remainder of his breakfast and zoomed away as fast as his chubby legs could carry, which—mind you—wasn't very fast.

"What's his problem," it was more of a statement Heather spoke.

An announcement over the P.A. stopped any further conversation. Of course, it was Chris,"Breakfast times' over! Beach. Now."

Once all the teams were gathered on the beach, Chris got his trusty megaphone and began to speak," For your first challenge, you're going to have to make a team flag using the materials you can get from the shack over there," Chris gestured to some broken down beach shack," Then, you're gonna have to come up with a team slogan," he smirked evilly," After you've done that, at least one teammate has to take the flag up to the cliff(2) and shout your team slogan. If we like it, you win. Any questions?"

"Yes," Beth began," What about—"

"No questions. Good."

"But I had a—"Beth started again.

"Readysetgo!" With that, Chris leapt out of the way and went to join Chef on the other side of the island.

Everyone had begun a mad scramble towards the shack, but Alejandro yelled," WAIT!"

They all froze in their tracks.

"Do not rush, my friends," Alejandro walked up to the mass of people," Let the team captains choose who gets to go first."

"I do, let's go," Heather said before Alejandro could continue. Cody came up to Alejandro's side.

"You did say—"

He held up a hand to silence him.

Inside the shack, Heather and her team had begun a frantic search for all the things they could use. Just then, Owen came crashing into the shack with Noah sling over his shoulder.

" I found him!" He un-slung Noah and put him down on the ground. Noah had a scowl on his face.

**C.C**

Owen: How was I supposed to know that the bunk beds were that weak?

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

"Where were you?" Heather scolded.

"He was—" Owen began.

"Don't. Say. Anything," Noah tip-toed to reach Owens' shoulder and he tried to look somewhat threatening.

"He was in the bathroom," Owen finished quickly," Must've been that thing Chef made last night."

"Yeah, because that's _exactly_ what happened," Heather glared at the pair.

"Hey_, I'm_ the sarcastic one!" Noah complained.

"Whatever. We have to make a flag and team slogan," Heather filled them in quickly," let's go."

After the Big Losers were done, team Amazing Things didn't have much to go on. All they found was a dead pelican, several long pieces of string, a bucket of neon pink paint and a small roll of brown paper.

"How are we supposed to win with this junk?" Gwen remarked.

"We'll make it happen," Alejandro cheered," Team Amazing Things!" He put one hand out in front of him as if he expected the team to put their hands in, too. Nobody followed, not even Courtney.

"Yay..." Alejando cheered himself before following his teammates outside.

**C.C:**

Alejandro: I wish people would stop thinking that my nice guy thing is just an act. It's not this time! I swear! If I'm going to win, I'm going to win fair and square. I am truly sorry for deceiving you all, and if I win, I will share all of the prize money with you amazing people.

_Behind his back, he crossed his fingers._

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

"Campers, you have an hour remaining to finish your challenge!" Chris' megaphone-ified voice blared across the lake. Although Team Big Losers were almost done, Team Amazing Things was just getting started. They were simply standing there, staring at their tools. So far, the only thing done was the slogan.

Suddenly, Cody sprang to life, making everyone jump out of their shorts," I GOT IT!" He picked up the string and began weaving some sort of ... thing... at slow pace. Sweat beaded at his forehead as he worked, constantly getting his hands tied up and having to undo and redo the knots.

Katie looked nervously at the other team," Oh my gosh, Sadie look! They're finished!"

After what seemed like forever and a day, Cody yelled," IT'S FINISHED!"

"Five minutes people!" Chris screamed from the other side of the lake

Proudly, he held it up so all could see.

"We don't have time to check it," Alejandro cut in," Justin, take the banner to the top of the cliff and rip your shirt off. Maybe that'll gain us points."

So, without seeing what was on the banner, Justin grabbed it from Cody and began to race toward the cliff

" Wow! Good gob, Bridgette!" LeShawna remarked, looking down at the flag.

Bridgette shrugged," It's better than what the other team has."

"I'll take it up to the cliff, since I'm the most physically fit," Without waiting for any remarks, Eva grabbed up the flag and began to run to the top of the hill at roadrunner speed.

The team watched in awe as Eva reached the cliff peak with two minutes to spear.

" BIG LOSERS, BETTER THAN YOUR FACE!" Eva screeched, holding up the flag. It was a black piece of cloth with Heather's face on it. It had a few shells glued in a circle around her face, and below were the words 'Better than your face'

"Impressive. Not a big fan of the slogan, though," Chris commented," Eh. I'll give it a solid 6."

Scowling at Chris, Eva began her descent from the cliff and nearly smashed into Justin, who was lugging his teams' flag up the cliff. Before even unravelling the flag, Justin ripped off his shirt and flashed Chris and Chef a dazzling smile.

He finally lifted up the flag," We will beat you!" It was a pretty simple slogan, but it was oh so powerful. But, to his dismay, Justin saw that Chris and Chef were cracking up.

Between chuckles, Chris managed to choke out," Hey buddy, you spelt things wrong!" Before falling off his chair in a fit of laughter. Justin turned the piece of brown paper around to read what it said.

**THE AMAZING THONGS.**

**C.C:**

Cody: How was I supposed to know I spelt things wrong if they didn't let me check it?

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

D.J: !

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Owen: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA! _He laughed so hard, he farted, then he laughed even harder._

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Izzy: I don't get what's so funny. I wear them all the time!

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Duncan: _He was banging his head on the table, in a pitiful attempt to stop laughing._

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

"That settles it then," Chris declared," The Big Losers win!"

Cheers broke out on the beach. Owen chest bumped Noah—who wasn't prepared for it—and sent him fly half way across the beach. Owen began to run after him.

_At the campfire ceremony that night..._

"Well, Amazing Thongs," Chris addressed them, barely concealing his laughter," It looks like you guys are due for elimination!"

Gwen looked at Courtney worriedly. Said girl drew a finger across her throat and made choking sounds, then pointed to Gwen.

"The campers that are safe are Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, Beth, Sierra, Gwen,"

"WHAT?" Courtney yelled, outraged. She wasn't paying attention when Chris called her name, and the marshmellow hit her straight in the face, knocking her off her tree-stump.

"Duncan," After catching his marshmellow, he winked at Gwen. Courtney caught this little gesture and growled under her breath.

"Harold. Gentlemen, I only have two marshmellows left. The final marshmellow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

" Justin."

"YES!" Cody had jumped into the air, but when he realized everyone was staring, he sat back down.

"Well, Cody, I guess that this team dosen't have room for any spelling errors," Chris began to laugh. The whole team threw their uneaten marshmellows at him. Cody didn't even wait for the boat of losers to come, he leapt off the Dock Of Shame and swam away.

"NOOOOO!" Sierra screamed and nearly jumped in after him, but Chris held her back.

**C.C:**

Ezekiel: I wasn't the first booted off! YESSSSS! A _fly comes into his line of vision. He begins to chase it._

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

_Our first elimination ceremony that didn't end in Ezekiel getting voted off first. Will the Big Losers continue to prove their name wrong? Will the Amazing Thongs ever fix their banner? Will Sierra get over her loss of Cody? Find out the answers to all these next time on _

_TOTAL._

_DRAMA._

_**REUNION!**_

_**A/N: Whole day writing this. Enjoy. I'm off to read Percy Jackson now :)**_

_** up from a very very deep sleep.**_

_** cliff they jumped off of in the first episode.**_

_**Also, I'm having trouble showing where the CC's stop and start. So I apologize if it's not clear.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter, another day. I just found out that next week is Christmas. I was all like," OMG WTFREAK?" Then I felt old and senile. BUT THAT IS BESIDES THE POINT. Suggestions for challenges are much welcome :D**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me.**

**P.S Suing is bad. Please don't do it.**

_Last time on Total Drama Reunion, the players began their first challenge to make a team slogan and flag. The Big Losers were off on a good start, but the Amazing Things had a little trouble at the starting gate. Luckily, with Cody's bright idea, they were soon off at the top of the cliff. Unfortunately, a goof in the spelling of things cost them the challenge, ultimately ending in Cody's elimination. Cody didn't even wait for the Boat of Losers, and leapt off the dock and left a mourning Sierra behind._

_~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!_

_That night, at the Big Losers' celebration campfire..._

Trent had his guitar out, strumming a few notes and singing a few verses with several other campers joining in. Owen had several long sticks with marshmellows at the end. He stuck them into the fire until they were nearly charred and without waiting for them to cool off, he ate them. D.J had his bunny in his lap, stroking its fur gently. Suddenly, a huge hawk swooped down and plucked the bunny from his lap. D.J screamed," NOOOOOO!" before leaping to his feet and chasing after the hawk.

**C.C:**

D.J: Apparently my curse from last time hasn't gone away. _He looked down at his vile on Momma's Love sadly._

**End C.C**

Heather sat a little ways from the group with her arms folded, obviously thinking of something.

**C.C:**

Heather: If I can form an alliance with the group's strongest players, I could tear down Alejandro's team without even trying. But look who I have to choose from! D.J might be useful, if it weren't for his curse of hurting animals. Izzy maybe, if I can tame her. This is going to be an interesting season.

**End C.C**

D.J suddenly appeared once again, his head hanging and his arms drooping, and he took a seat just by the fire. Heather looked over to him and surveyed him for a while. Just then, an idea popped into her head. Making sure nobody was watching, Heather inched his way to D.J's side.

"D.J, what's wrong?"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Good morning, campers!" Chris' annoyingly chipper voice rang out in the Mess Hall. At this, the campers all simultaneously groaned. If Chris was being this friendly, that meant a horrible challenge was to come," Today I want you to all gather in the beach for today's challenge." And with that, Chris left the Mess Hall before he could be bitten by anybody's breakfast which, by the way, was what looked like scrambled eggs, despite the fact that it was squirming.

At the Big Losers' table, Owen and Noah were sitting next to each other. Owen had managed to vacuum up his 'eggs' and was now eyeing Noah's plate. Said boy was poking at the breakfast, trying to determine if it would try to eat him from the inside out if he ate it when he noticed Owen looking at his plate longingly, and he sighed.

"You gonna finish that..?" Owen asked tentatively.

"You know what? Go ahead," Noah pushed his plate toward Owen, but before he could even reach his hand forward, Owen had absorbed it.

"Nice."

**C.C:**

Owen: _He belched, which probably killed a few birds flying overhead._

**End C.C**

Trent spared a glance at Duncan and Gwen and his stomach clenched when Duncan leaned over and kissed Gwen lightly on the cheek and put his arms around her; Duncan then looked back at Trent and smirked. Trent simply gave him a thumbs up.

**C.C**

Duncan: I'm not trying to make Trent jealous, I'm just showing him that Gwen isn't his anymore.

**End C.C**

Over at the Amazing Things' table, Alejandro was trying and failing to start a conversation with his fellow teammates. After a long while of them facing away from him at every syllable he spoke, Alejandro finally stood up and cleared his throat.

" Listen up! I know most of you hate me for what I did to some of you last season, but I have truly changed. I see the error of my ways and I wish to correct it by changing how I act towards you, but I can't achieve respect if you keep turning away. Plus, I'm your team leader, so you're going to need me to steer this team in the right direction. Who's with me?" 

Immediately, Courtney put her hand and Sadie followed, squealing. They were followed more slowly by Beth, Justin and Lindsay. Sierra had her head in her breakfast plate, still grieving over Cody. Courtney growled and slipped over to Sierra, putting her hand up for her. The only ones left were Gwen and Duncan, their arms crossed firmly over their chest.

**C.C:**

Beth: What harm could it be? I mean, he seemed really sincere. Maybe he _is_ trying to change.

~!~!~!~

Sadie: We thought that if we started to follow Alejandro, he would start to like us!

Katie: And want to go out with us!

Sadie: And marry us!

Katie: And have a dozen children with us!

Sadie: And—

~!~!~!~

Gwen: Okay, you've got to be insane to trust Alejandro. I mean, everyone saw how manipulative he was last season! The only way anyone would possibly ever like Alejandro is if they were Courtney, and all _she_ wants to do is get me and Duncan kicked off!

~!~!~!~

Duncan: I'm still not gonna trust the guy. He's sleazy and manipulative! No wonder Heather loves him. They're a perfect match.

~!~!~!~

Katie: And grow old with us!

Sadie: And retire with us!

Katie: And die with us!

Sadie: And go to Heaven with us!

Katie: And—

**End C.C**

Alejandro extended his hand towards Gwen, who looked at it worriedly.

**C.C:**

Gwen: Then again, his speech was pretty convincing...

**End C.C**

Gwen began reaching her hand toward Alejandro's but Chris cut in:

"Time for your challenge, campers!"

Without waiting another moment, Gwen swiftly got up and rushed out the Mess Hall.

**C.C:**

Alejandro: No matter if I couldn't get Gwen and Duncan with me. I have enough to start the downfall of Team Big Losers. Maybe then Heather will see how amazingly handsome and talented I am.

**End C.C**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Soon all the campers were gathered at the beach. Huge things covered in tarps were situated along the beach, but it was impossible to make out what they were. Just then, Chris emerged from behind one of the tarp-covered objects and began to speak," Remember back in Total Drama Island, when I tested you on your fears?"

"Yeah, but you can't seriously be repeating that challenge?" Beth interjected.

"I'm not. Due to budget cuts, we opted for a more simple approach." Chris went over to one of the tarps and uncovered it. Several gasps emanated from the crowd as he revealed a wooden chair covered in wires and batteries.

"This," Chris motioned to the chair," Is a classic electric chair. Once you sit on it, it shocks you with a near fatal voltage of electricity. We couldn't make it any stronger 'cause the producers said we weren't allowed to kill any campers." Then, he went over to another object. When he pulled the tarp off, it revealed three cages sitting atop a table. Once had hissing cockroaches in it, another encased a huge, bird-sized tarantula and the last one held an innocent-looking goldfish," These are three of the most terrifying animals we could get without breaking budget. Madagascar hissing cockroaches," he signalled to the cage filled with cockaroaches," Bird eating tarantula. It'll probably settle for a hand if it's hungry enough, and this one hasn't been fed in weeks," Chris motioned to the huge tarantula," And finally, flesh eating goldfish." Chris reached into a pocket and pulled out a small sausage slice. He dropped it into the goldfish bowl, and it was in there for no more than 5 seconds before it disappeared in a whirl of bubbles. The goldfish burped," Over there on the cliff," Chris pointed towards the cliff, which had some sort of bungee jumping set up on-top of it," Is the fear of falling test. We're going to strap you into a bungee jumping suit, and drop you off the cliff. Be careful though, you might wanna stay away from the shark infested water?" Then, Chris moved to the last object, and uncovered it. It was a simple phone booth with nothing inside but a radio and a pair of headphones," This is our Sound Tortu—I mean Sound Chamber. When you go inside, you'll be subject to the worst sounds we could possibly find, including nails scraping against a chalkboard, and," he went up to Gwen," Beethoven."

With that simple word, Gwen collapsed in a twitching heap, obviously traumatized.

"Good luck campers," Chris had made it to the shoreline of the beach, and hopped on a motorboat. The boat sped off, leaving all twenty one...lucky...competitors hanging on the beach. As the teams moved off, Trent realized that Duncan had left Gwen still twitching on the beach. Making sure Duncan was busy with his own team, he went over to her and extended his hand. Gwen stopped twitching long enough to grab Trent's hand and pull herself up. Trent smiled at her.

"Uh... th-thanks," Gwen stammered before rushing off. Trent sighed and went off to join his teammates. When he got there he realized that Heather was glaring at him.

"Why were you helping her? She's on another team," Heather spat.

"She was in trouble!" Trent retorted.

"So? If an animal is dying, does that mean you have to help it?"

"It would be nice if you did!"

"I forbid you to help her!"

"What? You have no power over me and what I choose!"

By now, a huge crowd had gathered around the two bickering teammates.

"Actually, I do. I'm your team leader, and I can do anything I see fit to help my team win," Heather spat back with a matter-of-fact tone.

"She has a point though, eh?" Ezekiel threw in.

"Ezekiel, go away," Heather turned toward the boy. Ezekiel slipped away into the growing crowd of gathering people. Trent had no comeback, so he simple hissed under his breath and stalked over to the shocking chair.

**C.C:**

Trent: Heather has no business sticking her nose where it dosen't belong. At this point, I don't care if I get voted off because I don't want to do anything for that bi—

**End C.C**

After the drama died down, the teams began to start doing the challenge. The Big Losers were at the electric chair, decided who was to go first.

"We need someone to test if its safe," Heather advised," Someone who isn't afraid of getting hurt."Heather looked around at the choices," It' gonna be a long day..."

"Let's just do Eenie Meenie Minie Moe?" LeShawna suggested.

"Good idea." Heather praised. She instructed her team to form a circle and she began to go around it, singing," Eenie meenie minie moe..." it ended at Heather, but then she continued," My mother told me to choose the very best one and you are it," it landed on Heather again, so she continued," but I did not listen to her so I choose this one," it landed on Heather again," But I do not like this one so I choose you!" Noah jumped when he realized it landed on him.

"Noah, go," Heather bossed him

"But I—"

"Noah."

"But..."

"Noah."

"What if—"

"Noah."

"Fine," Noah said grimly as he made his way toward the electric chair. Carefully and slowly, he sat down on it, obviously trying to forestall the pain as much as he possibly could. Yet when he finally sat on the chair, the who sky seemed to light up with electricity. Everyone could hear Noah's girlish scream," !" But nobody really minded, because the electricity was almost like a miniature Firework Show.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

From across the beach, Chris watched it," Ooooh! Is it New Years already?"

"Nah. Just the electric chair," Chef said, leaning back in his beach chair and sipping a tropical drink.

"Nice touch." Chris remarked, before putting his shades on and leaning back to watch the show.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

To everyone's dismay (besides Noah's) it only lasted a few seconds—around thirty or so—before it stopped.

"Ow." Was all Noah said as he stepped off the chair. His pants were smoking and his shirt was beginning to catch on fire while the rest of him was charred black.

"Uh dude, your shirt—"Trent began.

"I know. I know." Noah walked off, twitching and still buzzing with electricity.

**C.C**

Noah: This better be a reward challenge. _Suddenly, his hair began to smoke again, and he looked up at it concernedly._

**End C.C**

"That doesn't look so bad," Heather remarked," Who wants to go ne—"

"Me me me me me me me! Oooh! Oooh! Pick me!" Izzy was bouncing up and down on the spot, waving her arms wildly.

"Okay, before Izzy pees herself," Heather said," Go ahead."

"WOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!"

And so the day began.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

It was a later in the day when most campers were finished their challenge. If they weren't twitching with electricity, pieces of their clothes were missing from being bitten by sharks or their ears were bleeding from the Sound Chamber. Gwen was still by the Sound Chamber, contemplating whether she should go in or not. Alejandro spotted her, and smirked to himself.

**C.C:**

Alejandro: The downfall of Heather's team has to start somewhere.

**End C.C**

Alejandro approached her calmly.

"Go ahead, Gwen," he coaxed her gently," It's not so bad. I mean, I escaped with most of my hearing, didn't I?"

"You did?" Gwen turned to him.

"Sorry, I didn't quiet catch that?" Alejandro leaned his ear closer to Gwen.

"Nothing. Why should I trust you?" Gwen began to glare at him," Especially after what you did to LeShawna _and_ Bridgette last season?"

"I was blinded by the prize," Alejandro began," I did not see what I was doing and I did not know it would hurt those around me to such an extent. Please Gwen; I would truly appreciate you on my side." Alejandro got down on his knees and held Gwen's hand. Said girl began to blush violently.

"I-I-I have a boyfriend!" Suddenly, Gwen withdrew her hand from Alejandro's grasp, and wound up to slap him across the face. If it wasn't for Duncan's intervention, she would've done it.

"Is he bothering you, babe?" Duncan approached the pair, pocket knife in hand.

"Don't worry, I got it," Gwen folded her arms and glared at the Hispanic boy, still on his knees in front of her," Go away, Alejandro. Everyone else may have fallen for your nice guy scheme, but I'm not."

"Very well, but remember this," Alejandro began to get up, dusting off his pants," I am your team leader and I can get you booted off just as easily as I can get you to win." With a final death glare at Duncan, Alejandro stormed off. Courtney saw this little spat, and she intercepted Alejandro as he walked away.

"I want him gone too," Courtney narrowed her eyes in Duncan's direction," So how about you and me make a secret alliance? That way, we could both get Duncan off. After that, it'll be easy sailing to get Gwen eliminated."

Alejandro's interest was piqued," But, he's on our team. Won't we be weakened if we lose him?"

" Alejandro, with you and me in the team, there's no way we'll miss that two-timing, low life—"

"Okay. You have a deal." Alejandro extended his hand toward Courtney.

**C.C**

Alejandro: If Duncan wants to play hard, then that's what he's gonna get.

**End C.C**

Despite all the Drama, the two teams were still tied. Owen had finally leapt off the cliff when Izzy pushed him, and he came back up almost completely okay, if it weren't for the emotional trauma of nearly getting eaten by sharks. If Gwen would get into toe Sound Chamber and listen to just five minutes of Beethoven, she would win the challenge for the Amazing Things, but she was still lingering outside the Sound Chamber. A crowd was slowly beginning to form around her. Most of them were her teammates, but she could recognize Trent and LeShawna, her two closest friends on the gameshow.

"Come on! It's just five minutes!" Beth encouraged from the sidelines. Duncan stepped forward to Gwen's side.

"If Sadie could do it, so can you," he winked. With a deep sigh, Gwen entered the sound barrier. The Amazing Things cheered Gwen's name loudly. Just then, she stepped back out.

"I can't do it." She hung her head.

**C.C:**

Justin: I couldn't blame the chick. When I was younger, my parents wouldn't let me listen to anything besides classical music_. He looked around suspiciously_. Tell no-one.

**End C.C**

"Well it looks like the Big Losers win. Again!" Little did everyone know, Chris was hiding in the bushes for the last couple minutes of the challenge," Amazing Things, I'll see you at elimination."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"...which is why we should vote Duncan off," Alejandro finished his secret meeting with the rest of the team—excluding Duncan and Gwen."

"He _does_ scare me," Katie remarked to her best friend.

"Oh yeah, _totally_ scary," Sadie agreed.

"But Duncan didn't do anything," Beth said.

"Beth, weren't you in the final two last time with Duncan?" Courtney asked

"Yes, but I don't see—"

"Think of it, if Duncan's gone, then think of far you'll get this time!"

"That's true..."

Alejandro nodded approvingly and turned to Sierra," Sierra, do we have your v—"

"CODYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" the girl wailed

**C.C:**

Sierra: COOODDDYYYYYYYYYYYY! _She had about three tubs of ice-cream in her lap, and was scooping it into her mouth with a shovel._

**End C.C**

"Oo-kay...Lindsay?" Alejandro turned to the pretty blonde.

"Oh, yeah. Whoever had a green mohawk deserves to be punished," she nodded vigorously.

"Justin?"

The tan boy nodded.

"Excellent."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"...and the final marshmellow goes to..."

Duncan and Gwen were sitting next to each other, holding hands.

"...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..Gwen."

Her heart sank as she turned toward Duncan," I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's okay, babe." He kissed her one last time before taking the Walk of Shame.

C.C:

Alejandro: Oh, yes_. A voice came from outside. It was Owen's," Hey,I reeeeaaallly gotta go. Can you please hurry? It was followed by a loud fart._

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_Wow. Pretty heavy stuff. Will Sierra ever get over Cody? With Alejandro and Courtney's alliance stay strong? Will Owen ever learn to contain his noxious fumes? Find out all this and more next time on_

**Total.**

**Drama.**

**REUNION!**

**A/N: So I tried a bit more drama? . Don'tkillmahplease.**

**All mistakes are to be pointed out immediately, because I'm just too tired to read this over right now.**

**Chow.**


End file.
